As this type of vehicle steering apparatus, there is known an electric power steering (EPS) for setting a target steering reaction force (or “target steering torque”) to be applied to a steering wheel on the basis of a steering angle and a vehicle speed and for performing reaction force control to apply the target steering reaction force to the steering wheel (e.g. refer to Patent document 1). By performing such reaction force control, the steering feeling of a driver can be improved. Moreover, as prior art documents related to the present invention, there are Patent documents 2 and 3.